The invention relates generally to portable computer systems, and more particularly to hinge assemblies for portable computers.
Computer users generally desire to view the output of a computer on a large display. Thus, one disadvantage of using a portable computer is that the display may have an undesirably small size. To remedy this problem, portable computer manufacturers continually strive to incorporate larger displays in portable computers. A display for a portable computer is typically part of a display unit, a unit that may be designed to fold down to rest on top of a base unit of the computer. For aesthetic purposes, the size of the display unit is generally limited to the dimensions of the base unit. Therefore, portable computer manufacturers attempt to maximize the space available for the display in the display unit. A conventional portable computer may include a hinge assembly that couples the display and base units together. Unfortunately, the hinge assembly may displace a substantial space in the display unit that the display may otherwise occupy.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a hinge assembly for a portable computer that consumes less space in the display unit.
In general, according to one embodiment, a portable computer system comprises a display unit having a display, the display having a first side boundary and a second side boundary. The display unit has a first region outside the first side boundary of the display and a second region outside the second side boundary of the display. The portable computer system also comprises a base unit and a hinge pivotably coupling the display unit to the base unit. The hinge comprises a generally planar member and a slot adapted to receive the generally planar member. The hinge is mounted to a lower portion of the first region, the hinge having a width less than a width of the first region.
In general, according to another embodiment, a portable computer system comprises a display unit having a display, with the display having a side edge. The portable computer system further comprises a base unit and a hinge pivotably coupling the display unit and the base unit. The hinge comprises a gap, a planar member rotatably received in the gap, and a cover for the gap.
In general, in accordance with another embodiment, a portable computer system comprises a display unit having a display, the display having a first side edge and the display unit having a first outer side edge. The portable computer system further comprises a base unit and a hinge pivotably coupling the display unit and the base unit. The hinge is attached to a lower portion of the display unit, and the hinge is positioned entirely within a width defined between the first side edge of the display and the first outer side edge of the display unit.